


Running Mad

by rhydianblank



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, lebron james mentioned, sorry michael del zotto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhydianblank/pseuds/rhydianblank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidney fucking Crosby is Claude's soul mate and when Claude realizes this he throws up on the ice and on no one other than his fucking soul mate, Sidney Crosby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What'd I Do To Deserve This

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so its kind of short. Titles are from Running Mad by Reuben Hudson. Not beta'd so all spelling errors are mine.

Claude has always been afraid of meeting his soul mate. He's never found comfort in the words trailing around his thigh. He's memorized it letter to letter and still can't find peace in knowing that the first words his soul mate will say to him are ' _get out of my face you fuck_ '.

He's 25 when he actually hears them. He's on the ice and all he hears is the pounding of Consol, of the enemies fans screaming at him. He skates his first shift and is perfectly fine but at some point in his second a brawl breaks out. He grabs for the first jersey he can reach and screams over the sounds of the fans,"You wanna fucking go?"

And to his surprise the voice that responds back with,"Get out of my face you fuck," is Sidney Motherfucking Crosby .

Sidney Crosby, captain of his rivalry team, is Claude's fucking soul mate and is looking at Claude with a face mixed with confusion and fear. Sidney fucking Crosby is Claude's soul mate and when Claude realizes this he throws up on the ice and on no other than his fucking soul mate, Sidney Crosby.


	2. Got Me Going Cuckoo Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic bliss and a proposal Sid can't refuse.

Claude is sitting on his back porch watching as Sid makes burgers and their dogs run around the yard. Whenever Sid shifts to reply to Claude's ongoing rant about 3 on 3, Claude can see the words situated on Sids calf. It's in blocky lettering, circling around itself and whenever Claude sees it he can't help smiling.

Sid walks away from the grill long enough to drink some of Claude's beer and kiss Claude's head. Claude had worried about never getting along with his soulmate but it turned out that after they got over the whole rivalry they were actually really good at having a relationship. They've been in their own domestic bubble for years. Claude has the C, Sid has the C and they live together in two different homes in the same state.

Sid walks back to the grill and brings the finished burgers to the patio table. He sits and Claude stretches his legs into Sids lap. "So, I've been thinking," Claude starts and flex's his toes. "You know how we live together and have dogs and like love each other?"

Sid giggles abit before answering,"Pretty sure I'm aware of something among those lines."

"Cool because I was wondering if you wanted to do all that with like an actual commitment kind of thing?" Claude looked at Sid and noticed he was trying to hold in another laugh."I'm being serious Sid."

"I know that but uh what exactly are you talking about here cause last time I checked we were already in a committed relationship, so if you're asking what I think you're asking just come out with it," Sid looked at Claude with minor amusement and major expectancy.

"Fucks sake Sid. Do I gotta like get down on one knee and confess my undying love for you?" Claude took his feet out of Sids lap and stood up.

"You already know I'm gonna say yes. So, sit down and ask the actual fucking question." Claude gaped at Sid before moving to sit directly on Sid.

"You're the worst. Marry me?" Claude wrapped his arms around Sids neck and looked expectant.

"With a proposal like that how could I refuse?" Sid giggled then kissed Claude.


	3. I'm On My Knees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sid gets injured and Claude's there to help.

They've only known they were soul mates for a couple months before they have anything resembling a sexual relationship. It's quick and seemingly harmless. They're soul mates. So what if they barely can be in a room with each other without wanting to rip the others head off.

Claude's been going crazy thinking about how Sidney Crosby is the guy his fates decided is perfect for him. At first he thought it was some cruel misunderstanding, just the universe playing a joke on him but then he woke up in a Pittsburgh medical room and there sat Sidney motherfucking Crosby.

Out of his uniform and sitting in the chair adjacent to Claude bed in jeans and a sweater looking both bored and annoyed. They argued for a decent hour before Sid stormed off, leaving Claude alone in the room. He screamed a bit to himself and decided to go after Sid. He got 20 feet down the hallway before Sid came back looking frustrated.

They talked it out a bit before coming up to an agreement. A 'fine, you're my soul mate and we play for different rival teams but at least we're not both Leafs' agreement that ultimately lead to the tension between them to slowly fizzle out until they got to where they are now.

Where they are now is ironically, a medical room in Consol during the second intermission of a Pens vs Hawks game. The Flyers have a 3 day break before a long road trip so Claude came down to Pittsburgh to chill with Sid. They're reluctant friendship makes their teammates squeamish and if they saw them now they'd be appalled. Claude on his knees and Sid with his head thrown back holding Claude's head.

Sid took an illegal check into the boards during the second and stayed down on the ice for longer than any of the medical staff or Claude were comfortable with. Claude was in the box and saw the whole thing and when intermission started he snuck into the medical room he knew Sid would be in. After Sid reassured the staff that Claude Giroux was not here to finish off the job and kill Sid in front of all the staff, they left Claude and Sid alone.

"That was a dumb hit,"eloquent as always Claude stared at the bruise that was already forming on Sids shoulder.

"No shit Claude. Why'd you come down here, shouldn't you be in the box?" Sid was staring at the floor and holding his shoulder. Claude was worried that it was hurting him more than he assumedly told the med staff.

"Well my soul mate took a pretty fucking bad hit and has a bruise the size of Russia on the shoulder he's holding. I'm pretty sure I'm allowed to be worried and check on you." Sid looked up at Claude then, he seemed to be glaring so Claude gave him his best 1100 kilowatt smile and waited.  
"How sure?" Sid grimaced as he responded and tried to smile it off. It wasn't working to distract Claude from the blatant pain Sid was in.

"Eighty Seven percent sure. They're gonna let you play the third aren't they?" Claude stepped closer to where Sid sat on the exam bed.

"It's not dislocated. It's just a bad bruise. I'll be fine after the game." Sid shifted on the bed to accommodate Claude between his thighs. Claude took the opportunity to actually look at the bruise, it looked as bad as Claude assume it felt.

"Want something to help distract from the pain?" Claude was best at sper of the moment ideas and this was probably the best he had.

"Claude. If you're about to suggest drugs I swear to god I'm gonna beat you ass," Sid looked up at Claude. He glared harder as if he could set Claude on fire but they both knew he couldn't.

"No you jackass. I meant like I could blow you or something. Why the fuck would I suggest drugs. I don't just carry drugs around with me," Claude met Sids eyes and tried not to laugh at the face Sid was making.

"Oh."

"Yeah. So you want one?" Claude's hands were roaming Sids thighs now. He knew that Sid would say yes.

"With an offer like that how could I say no?" So, Claude dropped to his knees, pulled down Sids pants and went to town. 


	4. I've Been Lonely Lately

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude wants dogs. Sid wants to sleep. No one want to live with Michael Del Zotto.

Claude had been feeling off lately. Not in his game or his general life, he just felt like something was missing. He felt like he needed something more than he had now, not that what he had was bad. He just had been feeling lonely, Sid lived four hours away most of the year but their schedules rarely did match up so they could physically see each other.

Claude had left Sid a rant filled voicemail on one of their mutual road trips. Sid was in Edmonton at the time and Claude was in Dallas. It was filled with Claude's normal snippy behavior but towards the end Claude knew he got sappy and ended it with the cheesiest thing he'd ever said. Not that he loves Sid, but that he missed him.

Sid called back at a normal time and told Claude that he missed him too and it made Claude better about being kind of clingy. When he told Sid he was sorry for being clingy, Sid just laughed and responded with a "I like you clingy." And that was that.

That had also been two months ago. Claude was still feeling off, so he decided to bring it up with the only person who might understand.

The phone rang twice before Sid answered the phone with a sleepy, "Yes Claude?"

"Sorry. Were you asleep?" Claude wasn't actually sorry, they both knew that.  
"No, but I was almost there. The movie I'm watching is boring as heck," Sid replied still sounding sleepy.  
"I can call back later, if you want to take a nap," Claude knew that Sid loved naps and didn't want to interrupt Sids routine more than he normally did.  
" Nah, it's fine. What's up?" Claude smiled at Sids response.  It made him happy to know that Sid actually wanted to talk to him.  
"You know how we have two huge houses  that are normally empty?"   
"Yeah. What about them?"  
"What if we got like something to live in them?"  
"We're not going to rent our houses to strangers if that's what you mean."  
"Gross no. I meant like of the animal species." Claude was beginning to think Sid had no idea what Claude was asking. It was slightly humorous to Claude that whenever Sid got tired he didn't process things as fast   
"If you're asking me to let you allow Del Zotto to live with you you're gonna have to try a lot harder than that."  
"Oh my god, Sid. I meant like dogs. Do you want to get dogs,"Claude laughed when Sid made a long oh noise on the other end.   
"You want to get dogs? Despite the fact that we dint live in the same city and travel multinational for our jobs?" Sid was thinking about this from a logical standpoint but Claude's motivation was purely emotional.  
"Not gonna lie I'm pretty lonely without you. I miss you a lot when I'm home alone. The guys are great but the guys don't cuddle me when I'm tired." Claude decided straight up honesty was the best way to get Sid to go along with the plan.  
"Oh. Well I miss you too. If you think dogs or cats would make it easier than I'm up for it," Sid sounded honest so Claude didn't think he was just indulging him.  
"Okay. So to clarify, us, as in you and I, are getting dogs. Two of them. One for each home."  
"Yes."  
"Cool. When do you want to pick them out?" Claude knew that the next time their schedules aligned properly wasn't for another 3 weeks and they already had that planned out.  
"How about I drive to Philly over the weekend after the early game against Buffalo. You guys don't fly out until Sunday morning right?"  
"Right."   
"Okay. Does that work for you?" Claude was practically buzzing. He was excited for the dogs and to see Sid earlier than expected.  
"Totally," Claude was in a better mood than before. He heard Sid yawn on the other end and decided it was about time to end the call before Sid fell asleep on the line again."Well, I'm gonna let you go nap. Talk to you soon."  
"Okay. Night Claude. Love you."   
"Love you too. Night." Claude hung up first and took 5 minutes before texting Sid.   
'Just to clarify, I would never live with Michael Del Zotto'  
His phone buzzed a minute after he sent it.  
'Same. Miss you.'  
'Miss you too. Go take your nap.'  
'K.'


	5. With My Lips and Fingertips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Claude and Sids first fight as a married couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't done anything with this fic. A whole lot of life stuffs been happening and I've been super busy. I wrote this super quick and it's probably not that good but I'm more just happy to actually have written something so.

Claude and Sid aren't talking. It's been 2 days since the fight and they haven't spoken once. Not a text, email or phone call. Wayne notices something is up with Claude when the third day starts.

"When's the last time you talked to Crosby?" Claude looks up from where he was totally not obsessively looking at his phone. He knows the answer. Wayne knows the answer.

"What's it matter to you?" Claude feels like answering Wayne's questions with a question won't get them anywhere but he's too tired to care. He hasn't been sleeping for the last two days and really doesn't want to deal with his teammates being nosy.

"Claude. You look like death, you know soul mates need to maintain a healthy level of contact to be fully functional." Claude's heard this exact conversation too many times to count.

"Well maybe he isn't my soul mate at all." Claude can tell by the sudden onslaught of his headache it's a lie but Wayne doesn't need to know that.

"Maybe you're being a jackass and should just apologize to your fucking soul mate, whose also ya know, your husband, before you can't play." Wayne knows that pulling out the husband card is usually the best way to get Claude to do something.

"I'm not going to apologize to him." Claude won't. Not just cause he's stubborn but because he's worried that if he does call Sid, he's just going to end up missing him more.

"I know. Just call. Say anything. You'll feel better."

Claude grinds his teeth before responding, "Fine."

So, Claude calls Sid. When Sid picks up after two rings, Claude starts the conversation with, "How do you know LeBron James?" Wayne is still in front of Claude and he makes strangled sigh kind of noise with a face of exasperation.

"Claude? What?" Sid sounds like he just woke up. Claude feels slight satisfaction from waking Sid up.

"LeBron James. The basketball player, how do you know him?" Claude knows it's a stupid subject but Wayne's said on multiple occasions, any contact is good contact to help stabilize, so.

"I don't? I don't even watch basketball." Claude knows that Sid doesn't watch basketball, he watches baseball and hockey.

"But he was in your documentary?" Claude has only seen one Sidney Crosby documentary, so he's taking a swing in the dark by not naming it. Wayne smirks though and Claude knows for a fact that Wayne watched the same documentary he did.

"Which one?" Sid sounds more awake and less angry then Claude would have assumed.

"Don't be a dick." Sid laughs. Claude laughs in response and feels something in his chest loosen. He smiles at where Wayne has been staring at Claude from in front of him.

"Is this your way of apologizing?" Claude's hums a bit in response.

"This is my way of making sure we don't die from bond separation," Claude looks down from where he was looking at Wayne and mumbles,"and an apology." Wayne grins then walks away.

On the other line Claude can hear Sids voice hitch before he hears Sid say,"I'm sorry too. I'd say I didn't mean it but." Sid cuts himself off. Claude knows that Sid did mean what he said but Claude said some shitty things too.

"I know, we both said some shitty things to each other but," Claude pauses before saying everything else in one breath," I love you and miss you and we're fucking soul mates so we should just get over it and move on, ya?"

There's a drawn out breath on the other line, Claude knows Sid heard what he said but will indulge in letting Sid process the words.

"Okay."

"I just confessed my love to you and you respond with okay?"

"Well, I mean it's heavily implied that I love you since I'm ya know, married to you?" Sid seems to choke out the end. They're both not exactly used to it yet.

"It's nice to hear." Sid laughs.

Claude laughs with him and when Wayne comes back over Sid tells Claude, "I love you too and of course I miss you."

"That's all I wanted to hear. Go back to your nap, we'll talk later."

"Talk to you later. Love you."

Claude says,"Love you," and when he hangs up he says to Wayne," Happy now?"

Wayne shakes his head and responds, "You two are the weirdest married couple I know." Claude shrugs and smiles.

 


End file.
